When a soft tissue, or a portion of a tissue, such as muscle, ligament, or cartilage, tears, surgery to repair the detached soft tissue is often required. The goal of such surgery is to suture the torn portion of the tissue to thereby repair the tear and reconstitute the tissue back to its original status. Traditionally, repair was accomplished by sewing the tissue together with two needles and a suture, then tying knots to secure the suture within the tissue. To simplify the wound closure procedure and to improve fixation, various types of suture anchors have been developed, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,312 B1 to Torrie et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,027 B2 to Fallin et al.
Torrie et al. disclose a closure device for repairing a tear in soft tissue comprising a suture coupled with two fixation members. Each fixation member comprises two holes through which the suture is received. The suture is immovably fixed to the first fixation member, but is freely movable relative to the second fixation member. Therefore, a retaining element, in the form of a slip knot or overhand knot, must be provided on the free end of the suture to prevent the suture from loosening between the fixation members when a tension is applied. When an overhand knot is used, the surgeon must use a knot pusher in order to shorten the length of suture between the fixation members and close the tear. As illustrated in FIGS. 2A-2I and 13-13B, the knots required by this system are particularly complicated to tie and correctly position.
Fallin et al. disclose a suture anchor delivery system comprising two suture anchors secured together by a suture. Similar to Torrie et al., the suture is immovably fixed to the first fixation member. The suture is received in the second fixation member such that pulling on the loose end of the suture causes it to selectively lock to the second anchor. Once the fixation members are implanted, tightening the portion of the suture between them requires a highly coordinated procedure. The surgeon must simultaneously pull back on both free ends of a retraction line and the free end of the suture to cause the suture to unlock from the second fixation device. Then, while continuing to pull back on the free end of the suture, the surgeon must slowly release the retraction line at a complementary rate. If necessary, this process is repeated until all of the slack is removed from between the anchors.
Unfortunately, the devices of Torrie et al. and Fallin et al. are unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. What is desired, therefore, is a suture holding system for use in the repair of soft tissue tears that does not require the use of knots, knot pushers, and retraction lines in order to implant and utilize the devices.